Songs of the Lord
by Glory Bee
Summary: These are actually songs rather than true poetry but since you cannot hear the melodies I thought they would appear more like poems. Prayersongs, praise and worship and songs inspired directly from Scripture. I have been blessed to receive them all and hope that blessing is passed on to all who read them.
1. You are the Great I AM!

**You Are the Great I AM! **

Lord of all creation, of men from ev'ry nation

We worship and adore, we sing, our spirits soar

You are the Holy Lamb, You are the Great I AM!

Commander of God's Armies, Deliver now all nations

Jesus, You rule and reign, we boldly shall proclaim

You are the Holy Lamb, You are the Great I AM!

Merciful, Majestic, You're just in all Your judgments

Once we were led astray, Your love has paved the way

You are the Holy Lamb, You are the Great I AM!

Almighty God victorious, Exalted now and glorious

We bow on bended knee, before the glassy sea

You are the Holy Lamb, You are the Great I AM!


	2. I Breathe a New Song of Worship

**I Breathe a New Song of** **Worship**

I breathe a new song of worship - to You

Fluttering wind of Your Spirit, come fill me now

Flood my heart with praise to my King

Pray, anoint my voice, these words that I sing

Renew my spirit, ascend and soar

Humble my soul Lord, to give You more

_More of me is what You desire; More of me, I hear Your heart's cry_

_More of You is what I desire; More of You, oh hear my heart's cry_

I breathe a new song of worship - to You

Entering Your Throne Room Jesus, singing Your praise

Exalting You, Lifting Your Name

Declaring Your worth, I boldly proclaim

Your Beauty Lord, so pure and so bright

Supreme in Heaven You are the Light!

_More of me is what You desire; More of me, I hear Your heart's cry_

_More of You is what I desire; More of You, oh hear my heart's cry_


	3. Song of Thanksgiving

**Song of Thanksgiving**

Lord I give You thanks, For all You've done in my life  
For taking shattered pieces, and making them whole  
Drawing my wounded heart Lord, close to Your own  
Lord I give You thanks, For all You've done in my life  
For pouring in Your healing, deep into my soul  
Restoring hope and faith Lord, in You alone

_Lord I offer You my heart  
Filled with thanksgiving, for Your loving kindness  
Filled with thanksgiving, for Your tender mercy  
Lord I offer You my heart  
Filled with thanksgiving, for Your boundless grace  
Filled with thanksgiving, for Your lavish love Lord  
_  
I stand on Your promises,  
For they are yes and amen in You  
I stand on Your prophecies,  
They are the heart of the Father for me  
With a song of thanksgiving, I come to You now  
I say thank You from a grateful, grateful heart  
You are Mighty, Your promises do not fail  
Your Name is Holy and Your Words to me are true

I stand on Your Word this day,  
A pounding hammer to the enemy  
I stand on Your Name Jesus,  
Forever always, exalted above all!  
With a song of thanksgiving, I come to You now  
I say thank You from a grateful, grateful heart!


	4. Anoint, Embrace This Hour

**Anoint, Embrace This Hour**

Have Your way, have Your way, In this place, have Your way tonight

We seek Your face sweet Jesus, Father we want to know You more

Spirit Your fellowship is so sweet, Anoint, embrace this hour

By Your Presence Lord, by Your Presence Lord

For its not the gifts from Your hand that we seek

Though we welcome them yes Lord, we're grateful

It's Your face Lord, the beauty of Your face

Your Presence in our midst, Your Presence in our midst

Change our hearts Lord, While You meet with us

May we never be the same, when we leave this place

Change our hearts Lord, as we meet with You

May we never be the same, as when we entered here

It's Your face Lord, the beauty of Your face

Your Presence in our midst, Your Presence in our midst


	5. Instrument of Praise

**Instrument of Praise**

You are fashioning an instrument of praise in me

You are molding a vessel of honor

As You have Your way Lord, every day of my life

You are fashioning an instrument of praise in me

You are molding a vessel of honor

As You take me through the Refiner's Fire

As You rid me of all that's not beautiful

As the dross is removed and cast away

The pure gold of Your character is revealed

_As I become that soft, liquid gold_

_That You can mold in the way that pleases You_

_You are my Master Potter_

_Your Hands work well with clay and gold_

_As You fashion the clay that is my life_

_Soon to transform it into purest gold_

That I might shine for You, That I might reflect You

Lord Jesus, that is my heart's desire

That I would decrease, That You would increase

That You would fill and use me Lord

Have Your way Lord, have Your way in my life

I come to You, in heart surrender

I come to You, yield everything

You are Lord of my life, You are Lord over all

Have Your way, Have Your way, Have Your way


	6. Melody of Heaven

**Melody of Heaven**

1. The melody of Heaven is a song of highest praise

Their voices raised, the angel chorus shouts, proclaims

Courts of Heaven ringing now with sounds of highest praise

With dancing, and with singing, lift Your Name above all names

And give You glory, they give glory to the Risen Lamb of God

They cry "Holy, Holy is the Risen Lamb of God,

Your Name is Jesus"

2. The melody of Heaven is a song of highest praise

Their voices raised, the angel chorus shouts, proclaims

Courts of Heaven ringing now with sounds of highest praise

With dancing, and with singing, lift Your Name above all names

And give You Honor

They give Honor, to the One Who reigns on high

They cry "Worthy, Worthy is the Lamb upon the throne,

Your Name is Wonderful"

3. The melody of Heaven is a song of highest praise

Their voices raised, the angel chorus shouts, proclaims

Courts of Heaven ringing now with sounds of highest praise

With dancing, and with singing, lift Your Name above all names

And give You worship, they give worship to the awesome King of Glory

They cry "Jesus, Jesus Lord of Heaven and the earth,

Your Name is Righteous Judge

4. The melody of Heaven is a song of highest praise

Their voices raised, the angel chorus shouts, proclaims

Courts of Heaven ringing now with sounds of highest praise

With dancing, and with singing, lift Your Name above all names

And give You thanks Lord,

They give thanks Lord from a heart of perfect love

They cry "Hallelujah! To the One Who creates eternity

Your Name is I AM."


	7. Keep Me as the Apple of Your Eye

**Keep Me as the Apple of Your Eye**

_Keep me as the apple of Your eye,_

_Hide me in the shadow of Your wings_

_For I have made You my Refuge, Lord You are my Strong Tower_

_And I will turn to You, for all my strength_

_And I will turn to You, for all I need_

_Keep me as the apple of Your eye, Hide me in the shadow of Your wings_

_For I have made You my Fortress, Lord You are my Defender_

_And I will trust in You, for all my life_

_And I will trust in Your great faithfulness_

_Keep me as the apple of Your eye, Hide me in the shadow of Your wings_

_For You alone are my Savior, You are enthroned on my praises_

_And I will lift my voice in song to You_

_And I will worship You with all my heart_

_TAG: Keep me as the apple of Your eye,_

_Hide me in the shadow of Your wings,_

_Keep me_


	8. In the Crucible

**In the Crucible**

In the crucible of this fiery trial

I call out "Lord give me Your grace!"

In the crucible of this fiery trial

I call out "Lord give me Your grace!"

I cannot make it thru this test Lord with my own strength

I cannot make it thru this test with my own power

Lord I call, Lord I call to You

I reach out for Your grace

That's ever present and I grab a hold

And I rein it in and I apply it to my life

I need Your strength Lord, Your strength

And Your empowerment

To stand, to stand in the battles that rage around me

Lord to stand, just to stand

Lord You know my heart's desire is to pass the tests You send

I wait for blessings of obedience that are before me

For the joy that was set before You, You could endure the cross

For the blessings that lay before me

I do endure these trials, these tests, That I might please You

In the crucible of this fiery trial, I call Your Name, Jesus

In the crucible of this fiery trial, I call Your Name, Jesus

You're in the fire with me

I must remember I'm not alone in this

Here You stand in the fire with me, Here You stand

Help me to remember that I'm not alone

Here I am in the winepress of Your testing, Here I am

Here I am in the winepress of Your testing, Here I am

Feeling the pressure, feeling the pain

Wondering when it will end

But here You are in the winepress of my testing, Here You are

But here You are in the winepress of my testing, Here You are

I must remember You have not left me alone

Here You are

So here You stand and here You are, In the midst of adversity

Here You stand and here You are, Never forsaking or leaving me

Together again, forever, for always

Here You stand and here You are Lord Jesus


End file.
